Mechagodzilla (MLP)
Mechagodzilla (メカゴジラ, Mekagojira), sometimes spelled as Mecha-Godzilla, is a giant alien mech robot kaiju who first appeared in the 1974 Showa Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla. He is the secondary antagonist in the Godzilla franchise, with King Ghidorah being the main antagonist and Gigan being the tertiary antagonist. He is a member of King Ghidorah's Alien faction that wants to take over Equestria and one of the main antagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla. He and his Alien faction members and Spacegodzilla's Mutant faction were later turned good by the Mane Nine's Elements of Harmony at the end of the eighth season and he became one of the main protagonists and a member of Kiryu's Global Defense Force faction. History Showa ''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla'' With gleaming ember eyes and radiant armored skin, Mechagodzilla wasted absolutely no time in proving his power. Following his commands, the titan immediately unleashed waves of finger rockets and laser eye beams. Godzilla was tossed for a loop and thrown to the ground like a child's toy. Never had the giant ever been assaulted with such force. Yet silent rage burned in his being and the reptile stood again to fight. Answering Godzilla's sea blue nuclear breath, the machine unleashed his eye beams. Both godly forces struck, pushing back and forth; however, only one outcome was possible. The cosmic forces exploded with ear shattering force, knocking both competitors to the earth. Godzilla fell into the bay, leaving only a churning swirl of blood to mark his presence, while Meachagodzilla suffered major damage to his head control unit, forcing the Changelings to recall and repair their war machine. Recalling him back to their Applewood base, repairs on the robot became time consuming. So, to hasten the problems, they forced Princess Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer to fix him. A few days passed before they launched their weapon once again. This time, though, the Mane Nine were prepared. Awaking the legendary protector god, King Caesar, the prophecy, carved in the Apple Family's cave that told of an epic war, was becoming a reality. The two monsters fought heatedly, but not even the giant golem like kaiju could overcome the metal warrior. Giving ground, it looked as if the god like creature was to be defeated, that is until Godzilla broke through the bay's surface. Marching inland, Godzilla seethed with a madding fury. Turning the conflict now to a two on one, it wasn't long before the monsters were able to overcome the omnipotent strength of the machine. Mechagodzilla exploded into countless pieces of shrapnel after Godzilla had torn off his head, ending the Changeling's plans for the time being. ''Terror of Mechagodzilla'' Black Hole Planet 3 Changeling Queen Mugal easily saw the reasons for why her race failed the year before to conquer Equestria. The machine needed to be modified not only in weapons, but in how he worked. Hoof controllers from several different operators were too slow to function effectively in hand to hand combat. Learning of the famed scientists, Doctor Mufune's invention to control animal's brain cells, he sought an alliance. Only after did Mugar's Changelings save the scientist's daughter, Katsura, did the Black Hole Planet 3 Changelings push forward with r plan. Placing the control device within the beautiful young girl, she gave the machine the ability to have the reaction time that of a real animal. Thereby eliminating his one known weakness. Along with the biped dinosaur Titanosaurus, Mechagodzilla was sent to obliterate Canterlot. Countless buildings crumbled and ponies ran terrified, as the duo giants wade deeper and deeper into the city. All hope was nearly extinguished before Godzilla suddenly appeared. Fighting with all his heart, not even Godzilla had the strength to overcome two adversaries. It wasn't until the Mane Nine stepped in, with their secret weapon, did the odds become even. Using their super sonic wave oscillator, the Mane Nine kept Titanosaurus writhing in agony, thereby leaving Godzilla the opportunity to face his robotic twin alone. Rushing forward, the nuclear giant ripped the machine's head off as he did before. Unfortunately, this proved to be an almost fatal mistake. Housed in the bionic brain that was revealed beneath, was a horribly powerful laser beam weapon. So strong was this upgraded mechanism, that one blast was more than enough to topple Godzilla. It wasn't until Katsura gave way to the feelings of love and compassion did war the see an end. Killing herself in self-sacrifice, Mechagodzilla no longer had a controller to order him around. Godzilla wasted no time for the machine to completely power down and hurled the machine several miles with a powerful shoulder toss. Then Godzilla unleashed a final blast of his nuclear beam that resulted in the machine's detonation. Exploding into a million pieces, Godzilla won against the Changelings for a second and final time. Gallery Mechagodzilla (1).jpg Mechagodzilla (PS4).png Mechagodzilla 2 (PS3).png Mechagodzilla (1974).jpg|Mechagodzilla in Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla Mechagodzilla (1975).jpg|Mechagodzilla in Terror of Mechagodzilla King Ceasar and Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla.png|Mechagodzilla being overpowered by Godzilla and King Caesar Mechagodzilla 2.jpg|Mechagodzilla 2 Category:Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju